Minako Mizuno
|katakana = 水野美奈子 |romaji = Mizuno Minako |age = 14 |Species = Human |gender = Female |hair color = |eye color = |home = Tokyo, Japan |occupation = Idol School Athlete |song sang = Oli Oli DISCO |brand = Dance Dynamite |manager = TBA |birthday = July 1st |Zodiac = Scorpio |seiyuu = Nanjou Yoshino (Jpn) |type = Cool |imagecolor = (#5c89a7) |relatives = }} Mizuno Minako (水野美奈子) is an idol under Symphonata Productions. She is a popular athlete who is talented in various fields of sports. She is voiced by Nanjou Yoshino (南條愛乃) in Japanese. She is a member of the unit Zwölympia. Biography Minako is the stunning school athlete with an affinity for competitions. Her dream is to make it to the International Olympics one day and compete for her home country! A bit skeptical at first, she joined the agency to make fans to help her accomplish her goal. This is up until she learns that there is more to being an idol...and an athlete than becoming famous. Character Description History and Background Even as a child, Minako was fond of sports and the outdoors, with no day passing by without her playing with her friends and neighbors. When her parents discovered her talent for sports, they decided to enhance it by training her, starting with table tennis. Later, at elementary school, she joined the volleyball club, which developed her skills in volleyball. Most of her friends are boys, so she was also introduced to basketball. Her entering PriPara was confirmed by her as a chance, but her joining Symphonata Productions was an accident. She was initially looking for a place to practice but ended up auditioning for the agency. It took her a week after the audition to decide if she will become an idol or not. Realizing that she may garner more support if she were a popular person in order to achieve her goal, she made her decision to join and become an idol. Appearance Minako is an adolescent teenage girl with blue hair and light green eyes. Her hair is sported into a ponytail with a light blue ribbon attached to the right side. Personality Minako is a strong, tomboyish and friendly girl with a positive outlook of life. Despite her energetic appeal, she is actually one of the serious idols of her unit and agency and puts her focus on physical training the most, as well as acting as a training coach for the other idols. She is usually addressed as the typical "bad girl" for her stubborn and reckless personality. Hobbies and Skills Obviously, Minako has an affinity for sports and is always seen training everyday. Though she hasn't got her license yet, she has an idea on how to drive a car. She likes dogs and would often volunteer to take a few for walks in her community. Etymology Mizuno (水野): The surname means water field or water civilian from the kanjis 水 meaning water and 野 meaning plain, field or civilian life. It is a popular surname in Japan. Minako (美奈子): The kanjis 美 (beautiful) and 子 (child) when combine means beautiful chil whereas 奈 has no meaning when it stands by itself. Relationships Douji Tsutsuji One of her childhood friends and now classmate, the two are considered the closest of their unit due to their contrasting yet similar personalities. While they are known as the rough and athletic Minako and the gentle and academic Douji separately, both have a huge interest in pets, especially dogs, travelling and taking pictures. They are also each other's moral support and can understand the other pretty well. Series Overview Statistics Quotes Trivia Gallery Official Art= Minako_Regular.png |-| Drawn Screenshots= Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Student Category:Human Category:Symphonata Cool Idol Category:Members of Zwölympia